Beyond Reality
by Lauren Nachtyr
Summary: Not everything is as it seems as our ever lovable serial killer is thrown into what seems to be a most unusual situation. Beyond is your average housewife with loving husband L and three kids: Matt, Mello and Near. Crack-filled story ahead.
1. Chapter 1 Mother B

Silence. A peaceful quiet surrounded the raven-haired man as he lie motionless, curled up and warm in a fetal position. _I could stay like this forever_, thought Beyond, snuggling into the pillow pressing against his cheek.

Sounds from afar began to filter into his ears slowly; a bird's call, hushed chatter of people passing by and the hum of cars on the paved road outside his bedroom window. The quiet tune of the world moving around him deepened his gentle slumber.

"Mommy, mommy! It's time to get up!" A clamor of childish voices announced loudly. Three distinct lumps of weight fell upon his blanketed form, hastily rousing him.

_Mommy? _He thought rather confused. Sunrays filled his now open crimson eyes, pupils contracting uncomfortably. Raising a forearm to his affected eyes, the young man sat up in bed with a chuckle. _Oh, that's right. How could I forget? _"Really, must the three of you wake me like this every morning…" After a few short moments his pupils adjusted to the light and he lowered his arm, finishing his sentence. "…Matt, Mello and Near?"

The three boys sat on their knees looking up at Beyond with smiles. They nodded out of sync to the question.

"Of course, Mommy," said Mello. "Because you never wake up on time."

B shook his head with a smile, unfurling himself from the warm blanket. "Thank you," he said to his children, petting each of them on the head. "Now run along," he added, moving to the closest to change his pajamas. "You three need to get ready for school. I'll start breakfast in a few minutes."

Several minutes later B walked into the kitchen, pulling on a light pink apron, tying it in the back with a few knots. _What will I make today…_he thought idly before looking to the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Beyond," said L, who sat at the table, feet upon the chair he was crouched upon. He was biting idly on a thumbnail while his other hand rifled through a large jar of assorted wrapped candies. "Did you sleep well?" Removing the thumbnail from his mouth, L grasped a candy at both ends, unwrapping the treat.

Before he could place it in his mouth, Beyond had intercepted the morsel with one hand. "How many times do I have to tell you not to eat so many sweets, my stupid, stupid husband?"

Large dark eyes blinked a few times. "Because you haven't made breakfast, I had to find other forms of sustenance. And without the proper amount of sugar in my system, I will not be able to get through my work."

B crumpled the candy and wrapper in one hand, throwing it in the trash as he rolled his eyes. "Really, L." he said with a shake of his head. "You're so impatient." A sudden realization came to mind. "Or maybe….it's because…" With a few muffled sniffles, B continued. "C-Could it be that you really don't like my cooking?" He finished the sentence regretfully, slumping to the floor with loud sobs.

L blinked a few times, though unshaken by B's actions. "You know that is not true and that I simply enjoy consuming large amounts of sugar. It helps to make thinking much easier for me."

Standing off the kitchen floor, B wiped at the crocodile tears under his eyelids. "Meanie," he whispered, adjusting the apron before heading to the fridge.

"Daddy, Daddy!" shouted the three children as they entered the kitchen, collecting around L.

"Good morning," said L with a smile as his children sat at the table waiting for breakfast.

The kitchen was loud with chatter and the sizzle of cooked food. It wasn't long before the meal had been consumed and the three boys were out the door to the bus stop.

B stood on the front porch a few moments, waving as his three boys raced to the bus stop. He went in, locking the front door. "Well," he said looking to L with a devilish grin.

L sat the same as before in the chair at the kitchen table, sipping what seemed to be a cup of sludgy sugar with a few drops of tea.

Beyond walked carefully to the kitchen so as not to make a sound, inching closer towards the crouched figure on the chair. Once he felt he was the correct distance away from L he threw his arms over the other man's shoulders, fingertips meeting at the other's collar bone. "So," he said in a deep tone. "Your three children have left for the day. And your beautiful wife is all by herself." One index finger trailed from the top of L's chin down his neck. "She could use some company right now."

"Beyond," L stated, unemotional as ever. "You know very well that there is no time for such things. I have my work to attend to, and there are many household chores you must complete yourself."

B's cheeks inflated. "You're being mean again…" he said with a pouty face, his hands pulling on the thicker parts of L's cheeks, and then releasing them.

"You know there are a lot of things that have kept me busy of late…" L trailed off, his cheeks stinging from being pulled. "I should be done with my largest case in about 3 days time. Can you stave off those animalistic urges until then?"

A grin found its way to B's face as he stood upright, throwing his hands in the air.

L continued to sip his tea.

"But be forewarned…" B's tone took a dangerous turn as he whispered into his husband's ear. "Since you've made me wait for more than a week….well, let's just say that you're not going to be able to walk for a while…kyahahaha…" He began to cackle a somewhat unusual laugh. B then left to clean the kitchen with an almost chaste smile upon his face.

L shivered once, the teacup at his lips frozen in his hand's grasp. _I should have known it was a bad idea to make him wait…_

A few hours later, after L had left for work, B found himself in the front yard of the house with a watering hose in hand. He sprayed the bushes and flowers generously, releasing a light sigh. _Let's see…_he thought happily. _I've washed the dishes, started the laundry and watered the plants. I still need to_ _clean the kid's rooms and think about what I'm going to prepare for dinner later._

B looked around the neighborhood while managing his mental to-do list. Their neighborhood was a humble suburban cul-de-sac. He looked to the left at the house next door which was painted lemon yellow. _The Yagami's_, he thought. They were a nice couple. Light Yagami worked on the police force with his father Soichiro, and the two of them also worked with L on cases from time to time.

_Yagami's a fine guy I guess. But Misa…his wife…_ B shook his head._ She's something of a fireball. I really don't know how those two got together._

Looking again to the Yagami's house, B noticed someone creeping onto their porch. _Oh…_he thought with the slightest twinge of an on-coming headache. Looking to a small wristwatch on his left wrist B verified the time. _1:00pm sharp…same as usual._

The creeper in question was Mr. Mikami. He lived a few houses down on the other end of the block. Mr. Mikami was a loner and usually kept to himself. But his one public quirk was his daily stalking of Light Yagami. At 1:00pm everyday he would tiptoe up to the stoop and hope to catch a glimpse of Light at the front window. Whether it was some kind of sick admiration or a crush or whatever, Mikami kept to his routine, rain or shine.

B sighed. _Really…you think the Yagami's would notice. Or someone other than me would notice._

"I thought I told you to stay away from here!"

Beyond heard a familiar voice call out. He turned and saw Misa Yagami run out of the back of her house with a hose. She promptly sprayed Mikami in the head with a few sprits of water, knocking him over.

He looked shocked as he fell, scrambling to get to his feet and make a fast escape.

Misa ran after the offender as far as the hose would go. "Yeah, and stay away from my Light, you pervert!"

Crimson eyes blinked as Beyond let out a sigh. _Really…I should remind L that moving to a new neighborhood wouldn't be such a bad idea. _The young man quickly remembered himself and the list of chores he still had to complete. _Oh! Here I am getting wrapped up in other things when I need to go back inside. I still haven't figured out what to make for dinner yet. _With those thoughts in mind, B turned off the water to his own hose, rolled it up and went into the house.


	2. Chapter 2 Fighting the Urge

It was already the next day, Day Two in B's mind. He awoke that morning with a burning urge to hog tie his husband after the children had left for school. But as much as he wanted to have his way with L he knew it was best to wait.

_Wait…_he thought that morning while washing breakfast dishes. _Wait…_his mind repeated this word like a broken record. W, A, I, T…that specific configuration of letters began to weigh on Beyond's mind as he scrubbed a particularly crusty dish.

_Wait…_he thought, scrubbing to the left with the sponge.

_Wait…_he thought again, the sponge moving to the right.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!_ The wet soapy sponge moved vigorously over the dirty dish, sloshing soap foam and water all over the counter.

Beyond couldn't take the broken record of 'wait' in his head anymore and released a scream. "GODDAMMIT!" He yelled, grabbing at his head with gloved hands. The aforementioned dish flew across the house like a Frisbee, luckily landing on a couch cushion unharmed.

"Wait! I can't wait!" Fingers pulled at the ebony locks upon his head, shaking to the left and right. "What a cruel husband I've married, leaving his wife unsatisfied!" With a huff, the young man released the remainder of his frustration, arms slumping to his sides. Defeated he went into the living room to retrieve the frisbee'd dish and continued cleaning.

"I have so much pent up energy…" Beyond thought out loud, placing the rinsed dishes on the drying rack. He idly picked up a dirty utensil and began to wash it. But something pricked the tip of his finger and he winced. Upon further examination B realized he was washing a large Chef's knife. He had used it earlier to cut some ham for an omelet.

Beyond's crimson eyes twinkled as he examined the knife from handle to tip. He watched carefully as the blood from his fingertip merged with the dish water, clouding a small portion of it in red. The cut didn't ooze much blood and quickly began to close. A rush of adrenaline flooded the young man's veins, carefully demonstrated executions coming to mind. A wicked smirk found its way to his lips as he took the weapon in his dominant hand, the handle perfectly contouring his palm as slender fingers wrapped around it.

"W-Wait a minute…" said Beyond, looking down at his hand. The previous dark visage had disappeared from his face as he examined the grip he held on the knife. "No…" he thought out loud. "I can't…not anymore. I promised myself I wouldn't once I met L. I can't jeopardize our life with the children anymore…"

But he looked again at the knife. It was a basic kitchen knife. It was still fairly new from an expensive set he had purchased at the department store. The metal gleamed in the light, shimmering beautifully. B imagined all the wonderful things he could chop and dismember with this knife. First he would start with the throat and cut out a portion of the esophagus to examine. Then he would… "Aaaah! No, no no!" He dropped the knife into the water and grabbed at his scalp, shaking from side to side. "I won't, not again."

Sighing, Beyond felt relieved. He was better than this; he would be able to overcome those urges. Red eyes looked back to the murky dishwater and released a nervous laugh. "Ooon second thought, I think I'll go and clean in the washroom, yes." With that Beyond threw off his gloves and apron and ran at top speed to the other end of the house to the washroom.

He took a comfortable position on a pile of boxes in the corner of the room, sighing a few times. "It's a good thing I was alone when that happened…" Clasping his hands together B spoke in a lighter tone. "I can't have my precious babies knowing what terrible things their Mommy used to do, oh no." Eyes widened as the dark haired man realized this and he took a firm stance off the boxes. "I cannot, I…I will not let anything bad happen to them. No, I will overcome this!"

With a strong resolve, Beyond began to sort through boxes. "What is all this stuff…?" he asked rhetorically, moving boxes to the side that were labeled with a large black L. "My husband the packrat. I don't even know what he has in here."

One particularly large box sat upon several smaller boxes that were Beyond's main objective. He lifted the rectangular box that was much wider than his form. He smiled as sweat began to collect on his brow. "There we go…that's not too heavy." Just as he was about to place the cardboard box on the floor something tickled his wrist. Looking down an eight legged creature rubbed against B's hand. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shouted, the box crashing to the floor as the spider was sent careening across the room.

Beyond fell onto his butt, grasping at his heart. He was certain it had gone into arrhythmia. "Spiders…" he whispered gravely, shivering at the thought of one of its eight legs crawling over his skin again.

As crimson eyes darted around the room, they caught sight of one box in particular. A large red B was drawn in marker on the outside, identifying it as Beyond's old possessions. "Wait…I didn't know we had this box. So that's where it's been all this time." Beyond happily crawled to the box, opening it and carefully examining its contents.

He remembered suddenly what this box contained and his heart began to race. He pulled out a black picture frame that held his doctorate in medicine. Beyond had been a doctor before meeting L. But when the two married he gave up that life and was content as a housewife. Fingertips glided over the glass of the frame as Beyond admired his degree. Memories flooded his conscious, reminding him of the darker underlying parts of his medical career.

After beginning work in a small surgical clinic, Beyond, like many doctors, soon realized the fragility of life and death and that a doctor has little to no control over such matters. B quickly fell into a maddening state upon realizing this and became a murderer by night and doctor by day. He enjoyed the thrill of examining a healthy body, how rosy and supple the internal organs were as they moved and functioned then ceased to move as his victim took their last breath. Sometimes, if able, he would even harvest organs for some of his less fortunate patients.

Though now he viewed this as a stain on the record of his life, it was a whimsical time for Beyond, one that he secretly enjoyed. He traced the letters of his name on the degree, remembering the feel of a fresh beating heart bleeding in his hand. The muscle felt strong and powerful, continuing to pump blood as it had not yet been ripped from the chest.

Eyes squinted as B's eyebrows knitted together. His life had been something out of a nightmare, but to him it was a dark indulgence, a deliciously evil desire of his. A loud beat began to sound in his ears. His heart was pounding loudly at the thought of killing again.

Beyond broke into a cold sweat and he panted, putting the frame away to look through the rest of the box. He found a metal box which resembled a metallic CD case. There was a combination lock on the side which the young man made quick work of. Once opened, Beyond's heart beat faster, louder in his ears. Garnet depths examined what was within the case and happily took hold of it.

"Puh…puh….Penelope!" Shouted B in a gleeful tone that was only customary to teenaged cheerleaders. A large chef's knife clasped in his hand, almost 3 inches longer than the one left in the kitchen. The handle felt exquisite in B's hand and he rubbed against the wood affectionately. "At last," he spoke gently at first, and then his voice began a triumphant crescendo as he stood from his position on the floor. "My arm is complete again!"

But then his shoulders slumped, the knife still in his hand's grasp at his side. "I can't…as much as I want to I just can't do it…" B placed Penelope, his favorite knife, back in her box and turned the combination lock. "Some things are best left hidden away." He put the case back in the larger cardboard box and went out of the house to dispose of it.

Once outside a rustling in the bushes filtered into B's ears. _Oh dammit…_he thought, realizing it was 1 o'clock. _It must be Mikami Stalking Time now…how could I forget_…he thought sarcastically. Ignoring the raven haired stalker in the bushes, Beyond deposited the box into the trashcan and sighed. "There," he placed his hands on both hips with a content expression.

"Whacha doin'?" A heavy breath asked against the shell of Beyond's ear.

He froze in place, looking reluctantly in the direction of the rapist-like voice and just about jumped out of his skin when he realized who it was. "MIKAMI! GAAAAH!"

Both men jumped in opposite directions and landed on the grass, heaving large amounts of oxygen.

"Mikami, I don't want to be involved in your stalking. Just get out of here."

Teru Mikami grinned and crawled towards the housewife he had scared so thoroughly. "Oh but my dear, I couldn't do that." He placed two fingers on B's chin, their faces less than an inch apart.

Beyond took on a bored, unamused expression, peering up into his captor's eyes. "Let me guess…Light and Misa are both gone, huh?"

Mikami's dastardly expression soon changed to tearful as water poured from his eyes like waterfalls. "Ye-heh-heh-heeeees….." he wailed, rubbing his eyes with balled fists as he fell back on his rear next to B.

Beyond was used to this sort of thing and shook his head looking to the trashcan. Inside was a box and in that box was another box. And in that box was his dear, sweet Penelope. It didn't take much pushing for B to give into his urges and he dove for the trashcan, made work of both boxes and the lock and withdrew his dear friend.

"Oh, Mee-kah-meeeee~" Beyond sang.

Mikami opened his eyes to see an evil dark aura surrounding the usually mild-mannered housewife who was brandishing a large kitchen knife.

"Come 'ere," growled Beyond, smiling sweetly.

Teru just about peed in his shorts running off in the direction of his house with Beyond and Penelope in tow.

It was now around 3pm as Beyond came up to the backdoor of his house, wiping at his head with his forearm, removing the access sweat and flecks of dried blood. "Damn that Mikami is a fast one…" he said regretfully. "But at least I found another play toy!" he grinned holding up a maimed body by the hair. From the look of it the body appeared to be a young man in his thirties with short dark hair. Beyond had taken his time to remove a few of the organs and watched intently as they had ceased functioning.

He entered the house from the back door, tossing the body on the kitchen floor and placed Penelope in the kitchen sink. "Ah, I feel so much better now," he released a contented sigh. It seemed that the afternoon maim-fest has satiated his lustful urges from that morning. "I have to clean up a little." Looking down at his hands, Beyond realized what a mess he had made. The body on the floor had blood pooled around it. His hands and nails were covered in both fresh and dried blood, hardly becoming of a housewife.

"Oh dear, I've made such a mess." Beyond ran into action as he threw on his white cleaning apron and tied a bandana around his head. He grabbed his kitchen gloves, a bucket of soapy water and a sponge as his eyes became starry. "When I'm done this house will be spotless!" He declared and began to clean like a scribbling bubble. Murder was only enjoyable if done properly and beautifully, not to leave a trail and to clean up your experiments once completed.

Beyond would not stop until everything in his house was spotless and worked well into the late afternoon hours.


	3. Chapter 3 Maid Service

Scrub, scrub, scrub; Beyond continued to clean. He wiped practically the entire house from top to bottom as if it were a crime scene. Considering the recent murder it was exactly that.

Trying to live a normal life wasn't the only reason B was fine with being a housewife. He detested dirt; he despised grime. In short, Beyond was a neat freak. After years of working as a surgeon and as a murderer it was important to be neat and clean. Even once those days were long gone, it became an obsession of his to have everything in his house spotless.

B tightly held a toilet bowl brush as he sat on the cool tile. "I hope my husband will be happy with all the cleaning I did!" He stared off into space with a dreamy expression, imagining the wonderful time he would share with L on the third day. With newfound determination, Beyond continued to scrub the toilet, happily awaiting L's return.

About a mile or so away, L sighed gently as he drove down the suburban street, coming up to the cul-de-sac near his house. He handled the steering wheel delicately with thumbs and index fingers at the top of the wheel.

_Today was long…and still we have not been able to come up with a list of suspects. _L mused over thoughts about his current case with Light and Soichiro Yagami. This particular case had been a mystery from the start so new detectives were called into the case including Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide and Hirokazu Ukita. The group had temporarily banded together and called themselves the "Task Force", hoping to put away one eccentric serial killer who was still unidentified.

_But even with 7 detectives and myself, we have come up with nothing of significance. I'm not sure what to do with this…the M.O. is the same for several different cases. But there never seems to be any DNA left on the bodies nor witnesses. _L's brain was wracked with different possibilities. _It's as if the bodies had been wiped clean of any foreign matter. Nothing but the victims DNA was found on any of the bodies. But…that would be near impossible…if all these cases were in fact murders there would have to be some indication, some clue or DNA left by the murderer. _If there was just one clue perhaps L could whip up a solution. But as it stood there were no leads. And it was impossible to form a case without leads. But there were far too many victims to stand idly by. L would not let a murderer get away if he had anything to say about it.

For now, L needed to relax. He could relax comfortably at home, eat a nice dinner and spend time with his family. L parked the car in front of his house and walked up the sidewalk. _I wonder how Beyond is managing today…_he thought with a lump in his throat, remembering the promise he had made to his wife. Soon he would pay dearly for his words. Hopefully he would have some peace…at least for now.

L opened the door and was bombarded with the scent of strawberries and bleach. The house glimmered with a sparkly clean glow as L stood and examined the house from the doorway. _It seems that Beyond went on a cleaning spree…_he thought with a light sigh, idle sweat drops dripping down the side of his face. _When Beyond cleans this way…that means he is stressed…and there is only one way to de-stress him…_ L's usual genius mind finally realized something he should have days ago. Making B wait for sex was the worst thing he could have done. _And as it stands, I don't have the mental capacity for what he needs to decompress…_

L entered the kitchen; he was nervous to see what Beyond was doing.

The kitchen was filled with the sweet aroma of L's favorite dessert: strawberry shortcake. Beyond stood at the stove, pouring his attention over a large pot of strawberry jam that was simmering. The jam was obviously for B himself. He continued to stir the pot with care and then noticed his husband. "L!" He exclaimed, putting the wooden spoon down to jump on his partner.

Dark grey eyes adjusted their gaze as the detective looked over his wife's appearance. Beyond was clad in a French maid outfit, complete with frilly head band, stockings and black pumps. "Beyond, I know you take on the feminine role in our marriage, but I did not know you were this kind of homosexual."

B held tight to his husband in what was more of a death grip than a hug. "You know how I am when I get bored. And I thought I would do what any good wife would: make her husband a delicious dinner to help him unwind." Beyond loosened his hold on L who breathed easier as a result.

"And you don't need to worry about anything, Dear." Beyond went back to stirring the pot of jam and grinned at L. "The kids are at Wammy's for tonight. I was able to get him to babysit."

The young wife removed the pot from the burner and followed L to the couch in the living room. L sat in his usual crouched position with B at his side. Beyond cuddled his husband's arm with legs splayed on the couch in a relaxed pose. Grey eyes looked over the body of his wife, starting at the ankles then moving upwards.Chewing on a thumbnail L lost himself in thought for a second or two, eyes locking with Beyond's own.

"Do you like?" B whispered, kicking his legs up, the skirt of his outfit exposing a pair of lacy panties that hardly contained his manhood.

Large grey eyes blinked slowly a few times, processing B's words. "It depends what you are implying by the word, 'like'. If by 'like' you mean that-"

A hand came to cover L's mouth, silencing his in depth explanation. "L dear, shut up." Removing the hand, L looked at B who was mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Did I do something wrong?"

B released a sigh. "Why can't you just say what you're feeling?" Bawled fists shook about, accompanied by a puffy-cheeked expression.

"Alright then…" L paused a moment, fingers playing idly with his knee caps. "I am feeling hungry."

Beyond stared at his husband, eyes large with shock. _Dammit…I don't even know why I'm shocked….he does this kinda thing all the time. _Eyelids relaxed as B assumed an irritated stare.

"But if by chance you are referring to how I am feeling sexually, then I am aroused by your outfit."

Balled fists joined with a more pleasurable expression as Beyond swooned like a high school girl, throwing both arms around L.

"However, I must keep my mind focused upon my current case." Stone-faced as ever, the detective looked to his now deflated partner. "This case has been rather trying for me. As you know I am usually able to solve cases in a rather short amount of time. But this seems to be my most trying case yet."

The red-eyed wife muttered angrily to himself, quickly pushing irritated thoughts away. "Really…that's shocking."

L nodded gently. "There is little to no evidence and no leads. Though…" Turning his eyes downward, L continued. "I shouldn't be sharing any confidential information with you."

"It's not like I'll share any of what you tell me. You should remember that I used to be a doctor and I shared privileged information with you about my patients. It's what couples do. But it doesn't harm anyone because it's just between the two of us. You can trust me." Beyond cuddled up to his husband, seeking at the very least some intimate conversation.

"Very well," L smiled. "The case involves a random string of deaths, most of which are heart attacks. Obviously, it's hard to conclude that heart attacks are murders at all, but there is at least one indication that this is not some random phenomena."

B nodded. "Go on."

"The victims were all criminals. Each one was in prison at the time of their deaths. Some were even in solitary confinement and others were under surveillance. After reviewing video tapes that showed those deaths, it was safe to say that there was no one around to commit the murders."

Beyond thought a moment before answering. "Hm…heart attacks. What about the time of death…did the times of death show anything?"

Chuckling lightly, L answered, "Perceptive as ever. All the deaths occurred in the span of 5-10 minutes. They all died in the exact same way, only minutes apart."

"I see why you're having a lot of trouble with this then. I'd love to help, but I don't think I could offer anything." Fingers played with the wrinkles on L's sleeve as B loosened his grip, leaving his hands in his lap.

"We called in more detectives, but until the culprit makes another move I don't think there is much to be done." L stood from the couch, looking back at his wife. "On that note, I'll be in my office. I have to see if there is something that was overlooked in the evidence report. I'll eat dinner later."

"But L…" Beyond whined softly. He jumped from the couch and stood behind his husband, hands meeting on L's belly. "You liked my outfit so much…and the dinner. The kids are out too…Can't we-"

"Not now B. I promise tomorrow." He placed a hand on one of B's and removed both gently, smiling before leaving to his office at the other end of the house.

B stood there a moment his face red with frustration. "Idiot! Why did I marry such a stupid, neglectful husband?" Beyond's shouts were in vain as an uncomfortable silence followed. He stormed off to the kitchen livid, unable to think straight.

Without a word he put the dinner in the fridge and cleaned up. However Beyond had overlooked the pot of cool jam sitting on the stove. He stared at the sweet concoction, admiring the undulations the chunks of strawberry made in the syrupy spread. Such indentations were reminiscent of ragged flesh; chucks of muscle spewed about much like Beyond's recent kill.

A loud thump began to sound in B's ears as he gazed at the jam, remembering the crime he had committed earlier that day. The intoxicating scent of blood mingled with musty sweat filled his memory. He could almost smell it, could almost feel his victim's life drain away in his hands.

Coming back to reality Beyond poured the jam into several jars and cleaned up the remainder of dirty pots and dishes. An urge to release the young man's passions burned across his form. But Beyond decided against his previous solution and went to bed alone.

Before the sun rose the next morning, B had added another victim to the large meat freezer kept in their basement.

That morning L was greeted with cold indifference along with an eerie quiet to the house. Padding through the hallway with bare feet he remembered that his sons were at Wammy and Roger's house. Now he had to complete the task of finding his wife. _I fell asleep in my office last night…and I'm more that certain that Beyond is angry with me. _L found his wife pouring his attention over the kitchen sink, cleaning it with a sudsy pink sponge.

Smiling half heartedly, the detective advanced to his wife, hands coming up to connect at B's abdomen. He decided to place a kiss on B's cheek but was pushed away by a sponge to the mouth.

"Don't even try to make up for last night," B stated, eyes closed as he retracted the hand with the sponge and resumed cleaning.

Dark grey eyes blinked as L stared off into space. _I didn't see that one coming. _He wiped the suds off with his shirt sleeve and stood at B's side. "I'm sorry. But I told you three days ago that I wouldn't have-"

"I don't want to hear it."

A short silence ensued as L went around to the other side of the counter and sat at one of the two bar stools, admiring B. L had to admit he enjoyed Beyond's passionate side, be it sex or his usual emotional outbursts. The red eyed wife had his lips pursed in anger as he continued to scrub the sink, hand motions jerky showing his irritation.

L couldn't help but smile for a second before looking to the stove and saw no breakfast cooking for him. He blinked a few times before realizing he wouldn't be eating this morning and sighed through his nose. _I guess I deserved that as well…_ "Beyond I-"

"Look, I don't want to hear it right now, ok?" Opening his eyes, Beyond looked to the wall clock. "You're going to be late if you don't leave now. We'll talk about it later ok?"

"Alright then." With a sigh, L left his seat and headed for the door.

"Don't forget, that party is tonight, too."

"Party?" L couldn't remember what B was talking about.

"You know, we're throwing a party to get to know the neighbors better. Almost everyone in the neighborhood has been invited."

"Oh, right." L shook his head, laughing at his own forgetfulness. _I've been so busy with this case that I didn't remember at all. _A looming presence followed L the rest of the way to the front door. The detective's suspicions were proven right when a pair of hands found their way to his neck, choking him gently.

"Don't forget, my dear, that after everyone has left Wammy and Roger have agreed to take the kids again. You're mine tonight and I won't take no for an answer."

L shivered. "Yes, dear…" he whispered before Beyond removed his hands and smiled.

"Have a good day!"

The rest of the day kept Beyond occupied and he was grateful for that. His mentality was rather healthy as he relished in the dull and boring tasks he completed for the day. First he went to the grocery store, and then home to begin preparing hors d'oeuvres for the party that night.

Before he knew it everything was ready and the doorbell rang. "Well hello, you two!" B greeted as he opened the door, allowing the first guests, Light and Misa Yagami to enter.


End file.
